Yin Yang
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia situada a fines de la primera temporada, luego de que volviera el agente Sorenson. Castle descubre el fanatismo de Beckett. No será una historia larga, pero estos días es muy necesaria! Último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es una historia muy light, situada en la primera temporada, casi al final, luego de la vuelta del agente Sorenson. No durará más qu capítulos... tengo un montón de ideas e iré actualizando las demás. Gracias por leer! **

**Yin Yang**

Castle sonrió divertido al ver a Beckett pelearse con la gente del CSU. Trabajaban en un caso y los supuestos expertos en investigación forense se habían saltado una evidencia importante…

Beckett estaba tan enfrascada en su discusión que no sintió su teléfono vibrar sobre el escritorio.

Rick se inclinó con curiosidad sobre la pantalla y vio una el nombre de quién la llamaba…

Will Sorenson…

Parecía que ese tipo no se daba por vencido con ella y en cierta forma, él lo entendía, porque él hubiese hecho lo mismo… aunque no hubiera dejado escapar a una mujer como Beckett, en primer lugar…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el teléfono sin que ella lo advirtiera y se alejó un poco para atender…

-Teléfono de la detective Beckett…- dijo con tono formal.

-¿Castle?

-Sí… ¿quién es?- dijo Castle mordiéndose el labio para no reír.

-Will… Sorenson…

-Agente Sorenson… que agradable sorpresa…

-¿Qué haces atendiendo su teléfono?

-Bueno… trato de ayudar… ella está ocupada en este momento…

-Ocupada…

-¿Usted cree que me dejaría atender su teléfono si no fuera así?

-Está bien… espero que no te estés excediendo con ella…

-¿Excediendo? Le juro que no hago nada que ella no quiera…- dijo él sonriendo al ver que Sorenson no podía ocultar su incomodidad.

-Como sea… por favor, avísale que llamé… solo quiero invitarla a una cena esta noche…

-Me temo que eso no será posible… tenemos entradas para la ópera…

-¿Estás queriendo decirme que saldrá contigo?

-Yo no estoy queriendo decir nada, lo estoy diciendo… lamento que ella no pueda salir con usted hoy…

-Te gusta regodearte en la admiración que ella te tiene, ¿verdad?

-¿Admiración?

-¿Acaso nunca te ha dicho, mientras van a la ópera, lo fanática que es de tus libros? ¿Su desesperación por conseguir cada uno en cuanto salen?

-¿Fanática?- Castle se quedó estático, sabía que ella había leído sus libros, pero no que era tan fanática.

-Veo que no te lo ha dicho… bueno… lo descubrirás si prestas atención a su biblioteca… y si te queda tiempo, dile a Kate que me llame… adiós…

Rick desconectó la llamada y tragó saliva. Un chiste que se había convertido en algo más. Sobre todo cuando giró sobre sus talones y vio a Kate mirándolo con cara de asesina serial…

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con mi teléfono?

-Nada… bueno… en realidad, estabas ocupada, sonaba incesantemente y… se me ocurrió atender…

-¿Quién era?

-Sorenson…

-¿Will? – Kate estaba sorprendida.

-Quería invitarte a una cena…

-Oh, no… seguirá insistiendo…

-En realidad no… no creo, digo, con la cena…

-Castle, ¿qué le dijiste?

-Bueno… se me ocurrió decirle que tendríamos la noche ocupada… ópera…

-Escucha… yo puedo encargarme sola de esto… no necesitas inventar excusas por mí…

-No es una excusa… planeaba invitarte y como me imaginé que lo rechazarías… solo quise ayudar, Beckett…

-¿No crees que esa es una decisión mía?- le preguntó molesta- no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso…

-Lo que importa ahora es lo que él me dijo…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me contó que eras muy fan de mis libros…

-¿Ah sí?

-Pensó que ya me lo habrías dicho…

-Es un tonto…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-A mí no me molestaría que lo fueras… más bien me halagaría…

-Oh, Castle… no te hagas ilusiones…

-¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a la ópera?

-No lo sé…

-¿Prefieres salir con el agente del FBI?

-No, por supuesto que no… ya me dijiste… Yin-Yin… nombre de panda…

-Bien… pasaré por ti a las 7- dijo y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se fue.

Kate se quedó mirándolo y sonrió. Era fastidioso y creído, pero ella se divertía con él y quizás pudiera despejar su cabeza.

* * *

Se puso un vestido color vino tinto que hacía siglos no usaba y sonrió satisfecha. Solo tenía que relajarse y disfrutar de una noche de ópera…

Él tocó el timbre de su casa y no ocultó su deslumbramiento cuando la vio. Ella se sonrojó un poco y se miró.

-¿Demasiado?

-Para nada… estás perfecta…- dijo él y ella se hizo a un lado

-Déjame retocar mi maquillaje… pasa…

-Está bien…- dijo él y pudo divisar la biblioteca a un costado.

-Estaré lista en un segundo…

-Tómate tu tiempo…- dijo él caminando hacia la biblioteca- todavía es temprano…

Castle localizó uno de sus libros y sonrió. Y cuando miró hacia el costado los vio, estaban todos… y ordenados cronológicamente…

Castle sintió que el corazón se le saltaba del pecho cuando tomó uno y observó que estaba firmado…

Tomó otro… también…

Luego de ver la cuarta firma, decidió guardar todo… no quería hacerla sentir avergonzada, pero estaba desesperado porque ella reconociera lo importantes que sus libros eran para ella…

-No se suponía que vieras eso…- dijo Kate a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento… - dijo y se dio vuelta, incómodo- solo… luego del comentario de Sorenson… me dio curiosidad…

-Creo que no vale la pena seguir negándolo…- Kate se sentía incómoda, pero no se quería sentir, también estúpida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no quería que te jactaras…

-No lo hubiera hecho…

-Escucha…- dijo ella y se acercó, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos para hacerle una confesión- cuando mi madre murió, estuve muy mal… y lo único que me ayudaba realmente a evadirme de la realidad eran tus libros…

-Kate…

-Me acuerdo que veía tu foto en la parte trasera de la portada y decía, no puede ser que este hombre exista…

-Escucha…

-Me atreví a presentarme para que me firmaras una vez y no pude dormir en toda esa noche… realmente creí que estaba enamorada de ti…- dijo y bajó la vista algo avergonzada.

-Espera, Kate…- dijo él y ella levantó la vista- yo no puedo decirte lo profundo que me llega esto que me cuentas… uno escribe y sueña que la gente pueda disfrutar… pero que mis libros te ayudaran a seguir adelante, y justo a ti… me emociona…- dijo y ella pudo ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Castle… es cierto… y realmente, ahora que te lo conté, puedo agradecerte…

-Dios… es un honor…- dijo él- cuando me contaste la historia de tu madre me desesperé… quise pensar en la forma de ayudarte, como sea…

-Sin saberlo, has sido la persona que más me ha ayudado…- dijo y Rick se congeló cuando ella estiró los brazos y lo abrazó, con una mezcla de ternura e incomodidad.

Rick se separó, miró brevemente sus labios y ella sonrió. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y ella supo que se contenía. De pronto ella se olvidó de toda la molestia, la sensación extraña que sentía cuando lo veía actuar frente a otras mujeres y vio ese príncipe que la ayudaba a sobrevivir en los peores momentos de su vida.

Kate cerró los ojos y lo tomó de la cara, besando sus labios suavemente. Abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio, como si saboreara del beso que acababa de darle y él la miró sin comprender. Lo que menos esperaba de ella era eso…

Kate sonrió y se alejó un poco.

-¿Vamos a la ópera o no?- le dijo y él soltó el aire que retenía y se acomodó el saco… de pronto hacía mucho calor…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Habrá más muy pronto! Pero recuerden que no será una historia larga!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rick miró de costado a Kate, que estaba entretenida mirando hacia el escenario. Todavía estaba conmovido por todo lo que habían hablado. Y también estaba muy ansioso por el beso que ella le había dado…

Porque Kate era una mujer complicada… muy complicada y él no quería hacer nada de lo que después se arrepintiera, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad que a lo mejor ella le estaba dando, solo por las dudas, por si él había entendido mal sus señales…

En ese momento, él sentía que ella le había dado muestras de que quería explorar esas sensaciones que ambos sabían que tenían cuando estaban juntos… pero… ¿y si esa confesión y ese beso habían sido un momento de debilidad?

¿Si ella ya se había arrepentido y todo lo que él había ganado hasta ese momento se perdía?

Kate pareció adivinar sus cavilaciones y giró la cabeza en su dirección. Rick pidió al destino alguna señal, no quería cometer ningún error.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos un momento, la notó algo distraída y cuando Rick creyó que era tiempo de desviar la mirada, ella sonrió, ¿lo estaba seduciendo? Dios… lo estaba seduciendo con esa sonrisa… ¿o él se había muerto y estaba en el cielo?

Él la devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó a su lado. Ella inspiró hondo y volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia el escenario.

Rick maldijo tener un palco, allí estaban más cómodos, pero también más lejos…

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Kate se levantó a aplaudir con emoción y Rick volvió a observarla con curiosidad. Esta Kate era algo distinta a la que él acostumbraba a ver en el trabajo. Sin duda, le agradaban las dos, pero esta nueva Kate que estaba conociendo ese día, seguramente le daría más chances de acercarse que la otra…

Colocó su mano en la espalda baja para acompañarla a la salida y ella le hizo comentarios sobre el espectáculo mientras caminaban…

-¿Vamos a comer?- preguntó él.

-¿Te parece? Yo creo que es tarde, además tendríamos que ir a algún lugar un poco más arreglado, míranos…parece que hubiéramos escapado de una boda…

-Es cierto… pero podríamos comprar comida y comerla en casa…

-¿Estás… invitándote a comer a mi casa, Castle?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno… no es que me invite… es una sugerencia… pero si no quieres…

-Quiero… tengo hambre… - le dijo ella, mucho más relajada de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Pasaron por un lugar que Rick conocía y encargaron comida tai, él estaba seguro de que ella la disfrutaría…

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de Kate y ella pensó en cambiarse, pero prefirió quedarse así… Mientras él disponía las cosas para comer, ella se quitó los zapatos y él sonrió al ver que se masajeaba los pies.

-Todavía no entiendo como haces para subirte a esas cosas y lucir increíble… todo el día…

-Es cuestión de costumbre… me gusta mucho… pero también mis pies me pasan factura…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo él.

-Hay una botella de vino blanco en el refrigerador… ¿podrías traerla? Y dos copas…

-Bien…- dijo él, contento de que ella lo dejara manejarse con familiaridad en su casa…

Cuando Rick llegó con el vino y las copas, Kate le había dado un bocado a su comida, estaba hambrienta.

-Mmm…- dijo y se permitió disfrutar, con los ojos cerrados- increíble… ¿cómo no conocía este lugar?

-Yo lo conocí por casualidad… en realidad estaba…

-Si se relaciona con una de tus conquistas amorosas, no quiero saber…- dijo ella y le sacó la lengua.

-Alexis me había acompañado a la ópera y salimos desfalleciendo de hambre… y de casualidad vimos este lugar…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate.

-Dime la verdad… ¿te hubieses imaginado estar aquí, cenando conmigo en tu casa?

-La verdad… no… pero me alegro de haberlo hecho… necesitaba distraerme y la opción de salir con Will…

-¿Qué fue eso tan grave que te hizo el pobre hombre…?

-Yo… creía que nuestra relación era en serio… que era real… y cuando le ofrecieron una oportunidad de trabajo me dijo que se iría… que si yo quería seguirlo, bien… y si no… adiós a lo que teníamos…

-Un poco fuerte…

-Yo… no sé qué hubieses hecho tú… pero yo hubiera tratado de encontrar la manera de reconciliar ambas cosas… o en última instancia, hubiese elegido mi pareja…

-Yo no te hubiera dejado ir en primer lugar… te hubiese elegido…

-¿Y me hubieses perdonado si yo no te elegía?

-No…

-Estamos de acuerdo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero fue importante…

-En su momento sí… pero luego, a la distancia, puedo decir que lo había idealizado un poco… era joven… mi madre había muerto hacía poco… estaba muy sola…

-Ahora también estás sola…

-Porque elijo estarlo…

-Es verdad, la detective Kate Heat Beckett tiene una vida personal… y también citas… y hablando de citas… ¿algo serio?

-No… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues… me gustaría saber cuáles son mis chances…- dijo y la miró, su sonrisa desdibujada, lo que indicaba que hablaba en serio.

Kate lanzó una carcajada, como si todo fuese una broma. Y él se levantó.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya…- dijo y ella se puso de pie para acompañarlo.

-De verdad, la pasé increíblemente bien…

-Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras… no hace falta que tengas que huir de un ex novio…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, él se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Alguna vez me dirás cuál es tu nick en el foro de RichardCastle com?

-Tengo varios…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Para que no se sepa que soy yo…- admitió.

Rick levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla.

-Cuando necesites algo de mí… o de mis libros, solo tienes que pedirlo…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

Esa fue la señal que él necesitó para perder sus miedos. Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con tal intensidad que Kate se quedó sin aire a los pocos segundos…

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella suspiró cuando se sintió atrapada entre él y la puerta. Rick solo la besaba, pero ella no podía hacer otra cosa que responderle y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontró besándolo ella misma…

-Kate…- dijo él cuando pudo juntar fuerzas y separarse.

-No, por favor, Castle… hace demasiado tiempo que ambos esperamos esto…- dijo y lo besó húmedamente.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se están poniendo intensas! Veremos que pasa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rick suspiró en el beso, totalmente avasallado por Kate…

A pesar de que era ella la que estaba arrinconada contra la puerta, era la que manejaba la situación…

-Mmmm…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara para separarla, no tenía idea de hasta donde llegarían las cosas ese día y no quería cometer errores- Kate… esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-Escucha…- dijo ella, sus labios a milímetros de lo de él, ambas respiraciones agitadas, mezclándose- sé que debo parecerte una histérica… pero la verdad es que yo… cuando me gusta un hombre, no ando con vueltas… no tengo tiempo… y contigo… contigo fue distinto, Castle…

-¿Distinto?

-Tú… eres especial… mi fanatismo, el hecho de que tú nunca ocultaras tu atracción conmigo… no sé… me reprimí… tenía miedo de que me gustara mucho y que tú solo quisieras meterte en mi cama…

-Yo… yo no…- quiso decir él pero ella lo interrumpió con un beso.

-Por mí está bien… siempre y cuando nos comportemos como adultos…- dijo después- lo que quiero decir es que… ya no puedo reprimirme más… no quiero esperar más… porque no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir mañana o el próximo mes…

-Es… es cierto…- dijo él.

-Y nosotros nos merecemos un momento juntos…- dijo y sonrió provocativa.

-Totalmente…- dijo él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rick miró sus labios y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba esperando. Quería que él tomara la iniciativa.

Sus labios colapsaron contra los de ella y Rick pensó que moriría ahí mismo cuando sintió la lengua de ella acariciándolo, incitándolo…

Kate se separó un momento más tarde y lo tomó de la mano. Lo condujo al sillón mientras desabotonaba su camisa, ansiosa por tocarlo…

Rick buscó en el costado el cierre de su vestido y lo deslizó hacia abajo mientras la boca de ella se perdía en su pecho, testeando, casi mareada por su perfume…

Cuando Rick deslizó su mano por el costado de su cuerpo, Kate sintió que su piel se erizaba, y lo escuchó jadear una vez que sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de su pecho.

El vestido cayó y Kate quedó solo con la parte de abajo de su ropa interior frente a él.

Rick se separó un poco y la devoró con la mirada. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía un cuerpo increíble, había intentado espiarla todo el tiempo, pero no había conseguido ver mucho y lo que se había imaginado era algo mucho menos perfecto que lo que tenía enfrente…

Kate volvió a besarlo, su lengua haciendo estragos con sus sensaciones y trabajó para quitarle los pantalones y bóxers.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieran totalmente desnudos frente a frente y Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió sobre su abdomen, cuán estimulado estaba él con toda la situación…

Él se sentó y ella se mordió el labio, deseando sentirlo. Todavía de pie, Kate se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Rick aprovechó el ángulo y descendió sus labios por su pecho y luego su abdomen.

Finalmente se acomodó sobre él, que la hizo descender, hasta que lo tomó por completo.

Sus miradas se conectaron y Kate sonrió con ansiedad. Rick la tomó de la nuca y la besó lánguidamente, sabía que ella necesitaba ajustarse a él y no quiso apurar las cosas.

Kate arqueó la espalda, necesitaba que él la acariciara y Rick cumplió su deseo…

-Dios… Kate… eres increíble…- le dijo él apenas comenzó a moverse, lenta y profundamente.

-Mmmm… Castle…- jadeó ella e intentó incrementar el ritmo, pero él la tomó de la cintura y la sostuvo.

-Hermosa… eres hermosa… no tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de tenerte así…

-Desde el primer día…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Tú también?- dijo él mientras seguía moviéndose.

-Para nada…- dijo ella y él alzó la ceja.

-Tú también…- dijo él deteniendo sus movimientos.

-Por favor…- jadeó ella, desesperada.

-Ahhh… creo que te haré rogar un poco, detective…- dijo él y deslizó su mano entre ambos, acariciándola donde más lo necesitaba.

Kate cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con sus labios entreabiertos y él no pudo evitar observarla.

-Tú también, ¿verdad?- insistió él.

-Un poco… quizás…- dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente.

Rick sonrió satisfecho, no era que no lo supiera, lo que le agradaba era tener algo de control sobre ella.

-Castle…- le llamó la atención ella.

-¿Mmm?- dijo él y antes de que ella dijera nada más, comenzó a moverse.

Los besos y las caricias parecían insuficientes para ambos y Kate se encontró mordiendo su hombro cada vez que llegaba al borde del clímax y él se detenía para que el momento durara más tiempo…

Rick sintió que podría estar horas así, ahora que finalmente la tenía toda para él, en sus brazos y Kate apenas podía controlar las sensaciones que él le causaba.

Y cuando por fin el momento del éxtasis llegó, Rick hundió la cara en el pecho de ella y gruñó al sentirse satisfecho, mientras ella temblaba e intentaba reponerse.

Kate lo tomó de la cara cuando ambos se recuperaron un poco y él sonrió.

-Fue…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Increíble…- terminó él y ella asintió.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella cuando lo vio mirarla, como queriendo decir algo más.

-Nada… quiero disfrutar de este momento, por si te arrepientes…

-¿De esto? No… no podría ser tan tonta…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

-Mmm… no sé…- dijo ella fingiendo inseguridad.

-¿Acaso extrañas al señor FBI?- le dijo y ella arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No lo sé… creí que querrías que me quede… me puse inseguro…

-Bueno, esto recién está comenzando… no creo que… lo que quiero decir…- Kate no sabía qué decir.

-Espera un momento… ¿Está comenzando? ¿Quieres decir que para ti no fue solo una deuda pendiente? ¿Un encuentro de una sola noche?

-Ah… perdón…- dijo ella y se movió, queriendo desconectarse de él, no sabía si estaba ofendida o desilusionada.

-No, no… Kate… espera…- dijo él y la sostuvo- yo quiero todo lo que puedas ofrecerme… solo pensé que…

-Pues pensaste mal…- dijo un poco enojada, pero a la vez aliviada- yo no sé hasta dónde llegaremos juntos, pero me gustaría intentarlo…

-A mí también…- dijo él y besó sus labios con más ternura.

-Ahora… ¿vamos a la cama? Estoy comenzando a tener frío…- dijo Kate y él se levantó, llevándola en brazos mientras ella, divertida, le señalaba el camino.

Cuando Rick la depositó amorosamente en la cama y se acostó a su lado, bajo las mantas, Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos, esta noche dormiría con su príncipe azul…

* * *

**¿Es posible que estos dos se hayan pasado todo el capítulo "en la cama"? Jaja! Bueno, espero que les siga gustando, ya no falta mucho! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate sonrió antes de abrir los ojos. Él no se había ido. Ella había fantaseado con la idea de que lo hiciera, pero no… aunque esa fantasía fuese una tontería…

Se dio vuelta y se acomodó en sus brazos. Abrió un ojo y lo miró. Adorable. Despeinado, feliz, relajado… hermoso… hermoso… y todo de ella…

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió. Lo tenía allí, todo para ella, a su merced y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad…

Se movió sigilosamente y besó su cara, con cuidado, casi con ternura. Él no se movió, solo suspiró una vez y ella separó su cara para mirarlo.

Se sintió confiada y delineó sus rasgos con suavidad. Él volvió a suspirar. Kate sonrió.

Hundió su nariz en su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Cerró los ojos, intentando memorizarlo. Besó sus hombros y sintió que él se movía bajo sus labios. Le dedicó especial atención a su torso, sintiendo como, de a poco, la excitación de Rick iba creciendo.

Cuando llegó al abdomen, lo escuchó jadear apreciativamente y levantó la vista. Los ojos de él estaban abiertos y la miraban entre sorprendidos y excitados. Oscuros, cómplices y Kate decidió continuar.

Rick apretó los ojos cuando la sintió tan íntimamente y se sostuvo de las sábanas.

Kate continuó estimulándolo y cuando lo sintió a punto de perder el control, inició el camino ascendente y se colocó sobre él.

Le sonrió provocativa y él se movió un poco y cerró los ojos cuando la sintió parte suya…

-Me vuelves absolutamente loco…- le dijo él al oído y ella suspiró. Como si ella no estuviese loca por él…

-Siento haberte despertado…- le dijo ella y gimió cuando él llegó profundamente a ese lugar especial que le hacía perder la cabeza…

El encuentro fue tan intenso que no duró mucho y Rick se dio el gusto de escucharla gritar su nombre al llegar al clímax y luego caer extenuada sobre él…

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó él y ella suspiró.

-¿Qué importa?- dijo Kate totalmente abandonada y él sonrió.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar…- dijo él.

-Es cierto…- se dio cuenta ella y él acarició su cabello.

-Aunque podríamos pedirnos el día…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Olvídalo…- dijo y él se sorprendió cuando ella se levantó ágil y la observó caminar desnuda por la habitación buscando su ropa.

Rick se estiró, sonrió contento y finalmente se levantó.

-Si no te apuras, llegaremos más tarde…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Llegaremos juntos?- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Sí… pero no importa…- dijo ella.

-¿No importa? ¿Crees que no se darán cuenta?

-Castle… ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Te da vergüenza?

-No… no… para nada… solo pensé que tú querías mantener esto en secreto…

-Se me notará… no podré fingir…- dijo ella colocándose su chaqueta.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo él divertido y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Hagamos algo… lleguemos juntos, relajémonos… no seamos tan evidentes, solo para mantener la compostura en el trabajo… ¿estamos?

-¿Quieres decir que puedo contarle a todos que…

-¿Qué vas a decirles? ¿Qué me llevaste a la ópera y te acostaste conmigo?

-Beckett…- dijo él molesto- tú sabes que yo…

-No eres así… por supuesto… de los que alardean…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo quiero saber si estoy autorizado a contar que estamos juntos…

-Si lo vas a publicar en el Ledger, prefiero que no… pero si alguien pregunta… yo no tengo problemas…

-¿Aunque te tomen de punto?

-Ya está… estamos juntos… hay que hacerse a la idea…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

Rick se acomodó su chaqueta mientras iba caminando tras ella...

* * *

Cuando llegaron, él se mantuvo cerca en el ascensor y al salir, caminó a su lado, orgulloso…

-¿Se encontraron abajo?- preguntó Ryan sorprendido.

-No… vinimos juntos…- dijo Kate y Rick sonrió.

-Ah… bien…- dijo el detective pero no se animó a preguntar.

Kate miró a Rick de reojo. Él le sonrió con intención. Espo llegó y les comentó sobre el nuevo caso en el que debían trabajar. Se enfrascaron en las pistas que tenían y más allá de una mirada intensa cada tanto, no ocurrió nada más…

Rick le acercó un café a media tarde, ella no había querido salir a almorzar y él estaba preocupado por eso…

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-No… en serio… estoy bien…- dijo y le sonrió con ternura.

-Kate… tú sabes que tuvimos una noche un poco intensa… si no te alimentas…- dijo y levantó su mano, acariciando su mejilla.

El teléfono de Kate comenzó a sonar y cuando ella miró el identificador, suspiró.

-Will, otra vez…- dijo con fastidio.

-¿Quieres que lo atienda?

Kate le extendió el móvil y él sonrió.

-Teléfono de la detective Beckett…- dijo y le tiró un beso.

-Hey, Castle… no me digas nada… Kate está ocupada otra vez…- dijo Sorenson con fastidio.

-En realidad no… está aquí a mi lado… pero me pidió que contestara por ella…- dijo Rick sonriendo.

-¿Lo hizo? Pues no te creo…

-Bueno, no importa… ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

-En realidad quería hablar con ella…

-Un momento…- dijo y apoyó el móvil contra su pecho- dice que quiere hablar contigo…

-Will…- dijo Kate.

-Kate… ¿qué es eso de que Castle atiende cada vez que te llamo?

-Bueno… digamos que él hace… cosas por mí…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

-¿Cosas? ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Estás con él?

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- dijo Kate cortante.

-Solo… quería preguntarte si lo habías pensado… si querías intentar algo…

-Bueno… no… la verdad es que no lo pensé…

-Puedo darte más tiempo si quieres…

-No hace falta… quiero decir… no necesito pensarlo… no puedo intentar nada contigo porque no estoy sola…

-Entonces es cierto… estás con él…

-Sí…- dijo solo Kate.

-¿Realmente estás enamorada?- dijo sin poder asimilarlo y Kate perdió sus ojos en los de Rick.

-Sí… mucho…

-Bien…

-Así que… no me llames más… a no ser que sea por trabajo, claro…- dijo Kate y cortó.

-No me digas nada… se quedó llorando…

-¿Qué importa?- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

Rick miró hacia todos lados y vio que Ryan y Espo los miraban de lejos, interesados y también sorprendidos.

-No están viendo…- dijo él algo nervioso y Kate sonrió.

-No me importa… no me importa nada…- dijo y besó sus labios.

Y Rick, por supuesto, se entregó al beso, si a ella no le importaba nada, entonces a él, mucho menos…

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció ver a Kate tan decidida? Basta de dudas, siguen adelante con la relación! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y llegó el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribirla. Y que no les de pena, porque habrá muchas más! Gracias por leer! **

**Capítulo 5**

Kate miró de cerca la pizarra, estaba distraída, casi no podía pensar y eso tenía que ver con el cansancio acumulado.

Había vuelto a pasar la noche con Castle, había sido increíble, pero casi no había dormido y eso se reflejaba ahora en su trabajo. La ecuación le traía enormes beneficios a su vida personal, pero la laboral era un desastre…

Se inclinó un poco para actualizar los datos y cuando Rick llegó con una taza de café y la vio en esa posición, pasó a su lado y la pellizcó, juguetón…

-Castle…- jadeó ella, ruborizada y miró hacia todos lados, incómoda- ¿qué haces?

-Nada… solo te vi en esa posición y no pude evitarlo… pero tengo que reconocer que eso fue lo más suave que se me ocurrió hacerte…- le dijo más bajo.

-¿No me digas?- le dijo ella y sonrió- ¿y qué es todo lo otro que quieres hacerme?

-Si te lo digo, querrás volver a tu casa y hacerlo…- dijo él y alzó la ceja.

-Quizás…- dijo ella y sonrió seductora.

-¿Crees que podríamos escaparnos un rato?- dijo él sonriente.

-Creo que podría arreglarlo…- dijo ella muy bajo, sus ojos intensos.

-Detective Beckett… eres insaciable… te juro que me sorprendes…

-Hey, Beckett…- dijo Espo y Kate se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Sí?

-El capitán Montgomery quiere verte…

-¿A mí? ¿Pasó algo?

-No lo sé…- dijo Espo y Kate caminó a la oficina de su jefe.

-¿Seguro que no lo sabes?- dijo Rick y lo miró con desconfianza.

-Quizás lo supongo… - dijo y cambió de tema- así que… tú y Beckett…

-Sí… Beckett y yo…- dijo Rick y prestó atención al intercambio en la oficina del Capitán.

Kate entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella…

-Permiso señor… Esposito me dijo que quería verme…

-Así es Beckett… ¿quieres sentarte?

-No, estoy bien, señor…

-Bien… quería decirte que… estoy feliz de verte bien con Castle…

-¿Bien?

-Sí, bien… los vi dándose un beso ayer… y…

-Señor… yo… le pido disculpas…

-No hay nada que disculpar… estoy contento por ustedes, siempre confié en que había algo… algo importante, quiero decir…

-Sí…- dijo Kate con timidez.

-Pero debo decirte que necesito que cuides tus demostraciones aquí… no por mí, sino por todos los demás… sabes que aquí hay una política especial…

-Lo sé, señor…

-Sin embargo, como Castle no es miembro de la fuerza, los reglamentos son más elásticos… pero eso sí… tienen que comportarse…

-Lo haremos, señor…- dijo Kate con seriedad.

-Kate…- la calidez y el cambio de atmósfera fue notorio- ¿estás bien?

-Muy bien, señor…

-De verdad me alegra…- dijo y Kate le sonrió con respeto y también con cariño.

Cuando Kate salió, Montgomery le hizo señas a Rick de que se acercara y Rick miró a Kate con extrañeza.

-Pasa, Castle…- le dijo y Rick lo miró.

-Si, Capitán…

-Solo quiero repetirte lo mismo que a Beckett… me enteré de que están juntos…

-Señor…

-Los vi… y me hace feliz por ustedes, pero cuídense un poco aquí dentro ¿estamos?

-Por supuesto, Capitán…

-Cuídala, Castle… y pórtate bien con ella…

-Lo haré…- dijo Rick sonriente.

ick salió y la vio un poco incómoda, pensativa y se acercó.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo y la miró con algo de curiosidad.

-Sí…- dijo ella seria- ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta? Quiero hablar contigo…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Rick y cuando ella se levantó, la siguió hacia el ascensor.

El viaje en ascensor fue en silencio y Rick comenzó a preguntarse si realmente todo estaba bien…

Cuando salieron y dieron vuelta la esquina, Rick no soportó más la incertidumbre y la detuvo.

-Hey… Kate… ¿qué pasa?- le dijo y ella esquivó un momento la mirada. Se notaba que estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Luego de un momento, Kate tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Escucha, Castle…- Rick sintió una sensación extraña al ver que ella tenía los ojos húmedos- necesito hacer las cosas bien…

-Lo sé… Montgomery también habló conmigo… y siento haberme excedido hace un rato… realmente estoy tan feliz de lo que nos está pasando que a veces cometo errores, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder…

-No tiene que volver a suceder…

-No, Kate… ¿por eso estás así?

-Es que… yo sé que te dije que debíamos relajarnos… vivir todo esto… pero me doy cuenta de que, como Montgomery me dijo hoy, aunque el reglamento sea más elástico con nosotros, yo no quiero ganarme la antipatía de mis compañeros…

-Tienes razón… nos cuidaremos…

-Toda esa gente es muy importante para mí, yo los siento como mi familia, Castle…

-Sí… por supuesto, Kate…

-Y estoy muy feliz de esta oportunidad que nos damos… pero en nuestra vida personal…

-Lo tengo en claro…

-¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y acarició su cara para tranquilizarla.

-Bien… porque por primera vez en siglos, siento que puedo tener ambas cosas, mi pasión por el trabajo y una pareja… alguna vez llegué a pensar que no podría tener ambas… pero ahora estoy empezando a creer que sí… gracias a ti…- dijo y él sonrió, algo emocionado y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo… que estemos bien, Kate… no hay nada que no puedas decirme y que yo no trate de comprender… me interesa cuidar esto…

-Bien… y ahora volvamos a trabajar, porque te juro que si no, te llevaré a mi casa y no te dejaré salir por un mes…- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?- le dijo él y alzó una ceja, seductor.

-Por supuesto… ¿cocinamos juntos?

-No me lo perdería por nada…- dijo él.

Volvieron a trabajar y Kate se alegró cuando tanto Ryan como Espo se acercaron y blanquearon su alegría por verlos juntos. Rick se sintió orgulloso de poder contarlo, pero también de respetar lo que ella había pedido.

-Espero que te portes bien con ella, bro…

-Si no, te las verás con nosotros… y con toda la comisaría…

-Bueno… considerando que la otra opción era el agente del FBI…- dijo Rick y los detectives sonrieron.

-Castle…- lo reprendió ella.

-Tú sabes… Yin- Yin… nombre de panda…- dijo Rick y todos rieron.

* * *

Esa noche, Kate preparó algo para que después pudieran cocinar juntos y se cambió para esperarlo. Se quedó un momento mirando el anillo de su madre al quitarse la cadena para guardar en su alhajero…

Algunas lágrimas se le cayeron al estar segura de que su madre estaría feliz de verla feliz a ella. Terminó de cambiarse y se propuso disfrutar al máximo, porque había encontrado a alguien realmente importante y esperaba que finalmente fuera ese hombre especial que la acompañara por el resto de su vida…

Cuando abrió la puerta para recibirlo, Kate se encontró con un enorme panda de peluche y sonrió al ver aparecer la cara de Rick por detrás.

-¿Para mí?- dijo abrazándolo y luego besando los labios de Rick.

-Sé que es tonto, pero que seguramente tiene un significado…- dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

-Nunca me habían regalado uno… es hermoso…- dijo y lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo lo llamarás? ¿Yin-Yin?- bromeó Rick.

-Creo que lo llamaré Yin-Yang… Yin- Yin es aburrido, incluso para nombre de panda…- le dijo ella y lo dejó a un lado para sumergirse en sus brazos…

* * *

**Me encantan las historias de las primeras temporadas, creo que seguiré intentándolo con esas épocas! Gracias por el apoyo!**


End file.
